The Light Prince
by animechix112
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with the most popular boy in school, ecause a pair of matched up rings? Based on the story 'Only The Ring Finger Knows' KanamexZero
1. Chapter 1

_**The Light Prince**_

_**Anime: Vampire Knight**_

_**Couple: Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu**_

_**By: animechix112**_

Based on the story _Only The Ring Finger Knows_.

Disclaimer: I dont own the anime _Vampire Knight_ or _Only The Ring Finger Knows_. They belong to Matsuri Hino and Satoru Kannagi & Hotaru Odagiri.

Note: None of _Only The Ring Finger Knows _characterswill be coming out in this story...it's just based on the events of the story....Oh and all the Vampire Knight characters will not be Vampires!!! Sorry but, it would make this stroy all that more difficlt if I make them Vampires.

Characters:

Zero Kiryuu (Will take the place of Wataru Fuji): 3rd Year Junior Student in Cross Acadamy High School.

Age: 17

Birthday: April 11(I dont know the real birthday of either of the characters, Zero or Wataru, so I put my birthday.)

Kaname Kuran (Will take the place of Yuichi Kazuki): 4th Year Senior in Cross Acadamy High School.

Age: 18

Birthday: June 7 (In _Only The Ring Finger Knows_ Yuichi's birthday is June 7th, and I dont know Kaname's birthday so...I had to put this)

Ichiru Kiryuu (Will take the place of Karin Fuji): 2nd Year Sophmore Student in Cross Acadamy High School.(He had to repeat a year due to illness)

Age: 17

Birthday: April 11(Him and Zero are twins,duh, of course they have the same birthday)

Aido Hanabusa (Will take the place of Kawamura, Wataru's friend) 3rd Year Junior Student in Cross Acadamy High School.

Age: 17

About Him: Likes Ruka Shouen(Mia Tachibana) Dislikes: Kaname Kuran(Yuichi Kazuki) for gettinga all the girls. Is Zero's closest friend.

Ruka Shouen (Will take the place of Mai Tachibana): 3rd Year Junior Student in Cross Acadamy High School.

Age:17

About Her: Likes Kaname Kuran(Yuichi Kazuki) Dislikes: Zero Kiryuu(Wataru Fuji) and Aido Hanabusa(Kawamura).

Yuki Cross (Will take the place of Miho Ookusa): 1st Year Freashman Student at Cross Acadamy High School.

Age:16

About Her: Yuki's dad is the owner of Cross Acadamy High School, popular among boys, likes Kaname Kuran, and later likes Zero Kiryuu.

Takuma Ichijo (Will take nobodies place) 4th Year Senior Student in Cross Acadamy High School.

Age:18

About Him: Is Kaname's closest friend, they've know each other since 2nd Grade.

Shiki Senri (Will take the place of Takako Kazuki): Cross Acadamy PreSchool.

Age: 5

About Him: Likes Pokey, Uncle Kaname, and Wataru. Got his mothers last name, for unknown reasons.

Shizuka Hio (Will replace Wataru and Karin Fuji's mother): A single mother that cares about her children deeply.

Age:29

About Her: Zero and Ichiru's mother, after her husband left her for another women she took care of her children. Zero and Ichiru kept thier father last name.

Juuri Kuran (Will replace Kazuki Yuichi's Mother): The caring pround Mother of Kaname and his Older Brother.

Age:29

About Her: Kaname's Mother excepts and helps her child through anything.

Haruka Kuran (Will take the place of Kazaki Yuichi's Father): Like Kaname's Mother he is caring and proud of Kaname and his Older Brother.

Age:29

About Him: Kaname's Father excepts and helps his children though anything.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Light Prince**_

_**Anime: Vampire Knight**_

_**Couple: Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryuu**_

_**By: animechix112**_

_Chapter 1_

"I must be the unluckiest guy in the world!!!" Aido yelled," Why are there perfect people like him around!!!" Zero just stared, having absolutely no idea how Aido got him into this depressed drinking moment. '_Man, he's really sad...'_Zero thought,' And_ the reason is that he confessed to Ruka Shouen, one of the prettiest girls in our class, and he got dumped...and this 'him' he's talking about is the most popular guy in school, Kaname Kuran, he's our one year Senior, well, anyway Ruka dumped him cause, she said she was in love with Kuran-sempai...and thats how we got into this depressing drinking moment.' "_And I even bought these rings for me and her if she excepted...." Aido complained loud enough to snap Zero out of his thoughts," You did what? Don't you know that your not allowed to buy the rings till after you two get together?" Zero explained." Well...What about you? You haven't taken that ring off since you broke up with you ex! Some say that you still like her!!" Aido yelled," Well it's not a match with hers so people shouldn't make up rumors." Zero said, he was never really one to care about rumors."Ahh! Zero why do you have to be so cold hearted to your friend?!" Aido complained," All right, all right, let's drink for today, I'll listen to you complain…." Zero said. In side he groaned.

_The Next Day_

_Rinnnnnnnnnnnggggg…._

'_Ow, my head, stupid hangovers….' _Zero thought when he got to his class and sat down in his desk." Hey, Zero, are you okay?!" Aido yelled in Zero's ear. "*Groan* No I'm not as you can probably see…"Zero said. Then he got up and walked to the class room door." Hey!! Where are you going?!" Aido yelled out to Zero. " I'm going to wash my face." Zero said, then he walked off towards the bathrooms. When he got there he immediately went to the sink took his ring off and splashed his face with water, someone that was using the sink next to him backed off for some reason. '_Crap, I must have wet him with me splashing water around and all.'_ Zero thought, he turned around and apologized to the person but when he opened his eyes, he had a napkin in front of his face. " Here dry your face, it's all soaked." the boy said." Thanks…" Zero said as he looked up to see the person he was talking to. '_oh, Crap, its…' _" Kaname Kuran?" Zero said accidentally out loud. " Hm? Wha…" Kaname's sentence was cut sort, Kaname's eye's widened in surprise for about 3 seconds, and then they were back but much colder and composed than, when most people see him. " Hm, I've never been treated so normally in my life." Kaname said with a smirk on his face. Zero's look of surprise turned in to a frown and a glare," H-Hey, I don't know how people treat you, I don't much care." Zero stated, and for a second Kaname's composed face cracked and his eye's showed hurt, but as faster than Zero could blink it was gone, but that didn't stop Zero from noticing it. '_What the heck was that?' _Zero thought." Well, because of you," Kaname said taking the napkin back from Zero's hand," my uniform got wet." "Look, I'm sorry about the disrespect, and I'm sorry about the wet uniform." Zero said. "…" Kaname didn't say anything. "Okay, see, now I apologized…" Zero said," Now do you except it or not?" "No, I don't except _your_ apology." Kaname said." H-hey, I have a name you know, Z-Zero Kiryuu, so don't forget it!" Zero yelled. "okay , so this is for Zero Kiryuu…Don't tell me what to do." Kaname said as he walked out the door. Zero stared is shock and anger,' _That bastard.' _

___________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well…this is a type of way to say sorry that I haven't updated my story 'My Love At First Sight' I'm sorry, but writing a lemon is harder than I thought I keep getting stuck and deleting the whole scene! I have asked for help….from my cousin who is an expert at making these type of scenes! So till working on it…oh…and happy 9/09/09...a repeat of numbers!! And some of you people have started school already! Well, guess what?! I started school at least a month ago!!! So there's another reason why I haven't updated. Well, I'm sorry and I'll update soon!


End file.
